1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window drapes and, more particularly, to a window drape capable of being selectively arranged in a number of styles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Window drapes are commonly used in homes to cover all or part of a window in a decorative manner. The drapes are typically supported on rods secured to the top of the window casing or to the wall adjacent the top of the window casing, with an upper portion of the window drape either being provided with rings or straps that encircle and slide upon the supporting rod, or with the upper portion of the window drape defining a loop or pocket through which the rod is passed before being attached to supporting brackets.
Most popular styles of window drape are commercially available in a variety of colors and fabrics, with standard widths and lengths to fit a wide range of window sizes. Thus, if a homeowner or decorator knows what type of style would look best for a particular application, they may purchase that style of drape, and any necessary supporting hardware, and thereafter install the window drape without much difficulty. If, however, the homeowner or decorator is unsure which style would look best, they must engage in a method of trial and error whereby they purchase a window drape of a first style, along with any necessary hardware, install the drape and then evaluate the appearance or suitability of the drape in the context of their decorating plans. If the style of drape is found to be unsuitable, the drape must be removed from the window, often with the hardware, and returned or discarded so that a window drape of a second style can be installed and evaluated. This process can be time consuming and frustrating, with repairs often being required to patch holes formed in the window casing or walls where supporting hardware was removed.
Even if the homeowner or decorator knows what style of window drape they desire at the time of purchase, it is not uncommon for a homeowner to grow tired of a particular look or for their taste to change thereby necessitating removal of the old window drape and installation of a new one. It is expensive and time consuming to continually purchase and discard window drapes, and many people are thus prevented from updating the look of their windows to achieve greater satisfaction and comfort in their homes.